A Akatsuki Opina
by AnahhCuba
Summary: O que cada um tem a dizer sobre seu parceiro de time


Opinião de cada um sobre seu parceiro de grupo.

**Deidara sobre Sasori**

- Para mim, o Danna é impaciente...

_- Danna, desculpe, me atrasei um pouco. – Chegando por trás de Sasori_

_- Um pouco...? – Se virando com olhar demoníaco. – Você me fez esperar uma eternidade! Sabe á quanto tempo eu estou esperando? Marcamos para nos encontrar aqui exatamente ás duas horas e você chegou às duas e dez! _

-... Sem senso de Humor...

_- Danna, qual é o cereal favorito do vampiro? – Esperando um pouco mas Sasori continua andando – Aveia! Entendeu? _

_- Continue andando..._

- E totalmente desinformado, pois não sabe que a verdadeira arte é aquela explosiva!

_- Deidara, a verdadeira arte é a arte de confeccionar marionetes! Quando você irá entender isso? – E vai embora depois de horas de discutição._

**Deidara sobre Tobi**

- O Tobi é IDIOTA. Só isso tenho á dizer, hn.

_-DeiDei-Senpai, Tobi gostar de chocolate, pode ir comprar para mim? – Carinha de cachorro sem dono._

_- Não! – Voltando a fazer esculturas_

_- Mas, você sabe que amanhã é aniversário de Tobi e..._

_- Tobi, você nem sabe a data do seu aniversário, agora saia daqui e me deixe em paz, hn._

**Tobi sobre Deidara**

- Bom, Eu adoro o Deidara-Senpai, mas ele é meio nervoso comigo. ='(

_- Deidara-Senpai, eu acho que pisei em uma escultura sua._

_- OQUE?_

_- é... É mesmo. – Levantando o pé_

_- KATSU!_

E ele não gosta do apelido que eu dei para ele.

_- Deidei-Senpai. Posso te chamar assim? _

_- Não._

_- PoR QUE Deidei-Senpai?_

_- Quer um presente?_

_- Quero, porque tobi is a good boy!_

_- Tó. – Me deu um passarinho de massinha_

_- UUHHH! =^_

_- KATSU!_

**Sasori sobre Deidara**

-Bom, para mim, o Deidara é irritante...

_- Danna, estou entediado, quero ir para casa. – Reclamando á duas horas_

_- Continue andando!_

_- Pare de dizer isso, você só diz isso. Diga algo diferente de vez em quando. _

_- Ande mais depressa. _

- ... Ele também é impontual.

_- Danna, não sei por que não gosta que eu me atrase nem um minuto._

_- Pessoas devem ser pontuais e honrar seus compromissos. _

_- Você é tão entediante, hn._

- Estúpido.

_- Danna, sente isso. – Cutucando meu ombro_

_- Não._

_- E isso? – Cutucando pescoço_

_-Não._

_-E agora? – Colocando a mão no meu olho._

_- Tire seu dedo daí. – Olhar demoníaco_

_-Seu cabelo é de verdade? – Puxando _

_- É._

_- Não sei não Hein. _

- E principalmente é um idiota que não reconhece a verdadeira arte.

_- Arte é uma Explosão. – Abrindo osbraços_

_- Não é não._

_- É sim._

_- Não é não._

_- É sim_

_- Não é não._

**Sasori sobre Orochimaru**

- Ele é meio... gay.

_- Então, Sasorinho, que que você acha desse novo visu? – Entrando com uma capa rosa choque com nuvens brancas_

_- Oh meu santo Kami. =0 _

- É muito vaidoso de uma forma esquisita.

_- Sasori, você viu onde eu puis o meu fazedor de Babyliss? Tenho uma festa hoje e preciso dele!_

_- Matem-me, pelo amor de Kami. – Gota_

- E também é carente.

_- Sasori, estou tão sozinho. Será que você podia me dar um abraço?_

_- Não._

_- Minha vida é um desastre, eu devia ter ficado em Konoha. Ou não. Bua! – Se apoiando em uma árvore_

_- Só mais algum tempo... – Chorando_

**Orochimaru sobre Sasori**

- Não vou com a cara dele. Só. Brigamos.

_- Sasorinho, não consigo acreditar que transformou minha chapinha em uma marionete. Agora ela não funciona! ='(_

**Kakuzu sobre Hidan**

- O Hidan é muito escandaloso

_- KAKUZU, VIU ONDE EU COLOQUEI MINHAS CALÇAS? E MEU PENTE? NÃO ACHO! _

_- Eu mereço..._

- Ele gasta muito!

_- Hidan, temos que conversar._

_- Fala!_

_- PARE DE COMPRAR GEL! TODA VEZ VOCÊ CHEGA EM CASA COM TROCENTAS MIL SACOLAS DE GEL! ISSO É UM ABSURDO!_

_- O.O_

- Ele não é higiênico.

_- *Arroto*_

_- Que coisa nogenta._

_- Acha isso nojento, então olha isso. – Colocou o dedo no nariz_

_- Por que eu , Kami? Por que?_

-Ele tem boca suja, imunda para falar a verdade.

_- QUEM FOI O FILHO DA P*** QUE DEIXOU ESSA BO*** DESSE CARRINHO NO MEIO DA ME*** DO CAMINHO? TOBI, SEU BO*** EU SEI QUE FOI VOCÊ._

- E ele se acha o último biscoito do pacote.

_- Kakuzu, pega minha bota no meu quarto._

_- Vai você._

_- Eu não quero_

_- Nem eu _

_- Mas você tem que ir. Eu estou mandando._

_- E eu nem ligo._

- Sorte a dele, por que o ultimo biscoito vem sempre quebrado e ferrado. ^^

**Hidan sobre Kakuzu**

- Ele é um chato.

_- Hidan, vamos logo. Não temos tempo. Tempo é dinheiro._

_- Cala a boca. Estou aqui já._

_- Onde estava?_

_- Eu..._

_- Eu não quero saber. _

_- Mas..._

_- Eu falei que não quero saber._

- Ele não fala nada. É sempre quieto e fica me intimidando com aqueles olhos estranhos.

_-Kakuzu, onde estamos indo mesmo?_

_-... – Olhar intimidador._

_- Ãh... Quem devemos matar mesmo?_

_- ... – Olhar intimidador._

_- Tá..._

- E ele é um mão de vaca do Ca*****. Aliás, essa é a única hora em que ele fala.

_- Kakuzu, preciso de gel._

_- Nunca._

_- Mas meu cabelo_

_- Nem pense. Ele está bom assim_

_- Não está. _

_- Está sim._

_- Preciso de dinheiro. Quero gel._

_- Faça um. _

_- Como?_

_- Sem ter que usar dinheiro._

_- GRR..._

**Itachi sobre Kisame**

- Ele não me deixa comer peixe...

_- Nham... – Indo dar uma garfada no peixe_

_- NÃO!- Voando em cima do prato._

_- O que foi?_

_- Não se pode comer peixe! Como vou saber se ele é um parente meu?_

- Ele é meio tonto...

_- Itachi-San, o céu não está azul hoje?_

_- ..._

_- Ele está mais azul que eu? Acho que não. ^^_

- E ele fica falando com aquela espada o dia inteiro

_- Olha só Samehada, o Itachi- San está meio dormido hoje! _

_- ..._

_- Olha só a cara de sono dele. ´_

_- ..._

_- Isso que ele tem no olho é lápis ou é de nascença? – Coloca ouvido perto da espada. – Eu também acho que é lápis, mas ele nega. ._

**Kisame sobre Itachi**

- O Itachi-san não é de falar muito.

_- Itachi, vamos ir encomodar o Deidara? Colar chiclete nele?_

_-..._

_- Rir do Tobi?_

_- ..._

_- Já sei, zoar o Tobi?_

_-..._

_- ='(_

- Ele também gosta de dormir...

_- Itachi, Itachi! – Cutucando – Acorda! _

_- Brrll – Babando_

- E não gosta de ser acordado.

_- Itachi... Itachi. – Cutucando_

_- ... – Virando com o sharingan ligado._

_- O.O _

_- Ò/.\Ó_

- E ele tem alguma coisa contra o irmão dele...

- Ei, Kisame, vamos passar trote no Sasuke?

- Ãh...

- Não! Melhor. Vamos ir até lá e deixar um saco de cocô de cachorro na porta dele.

_- Itachi-San..._

_- NÃO! Vamos cobrir a casa dele com papel higiênico... XD_

_- Itachi..._

_- Ou então com pasta de dente. _

_- Eu..._

_- Blá blá blá..._

_- O.O_

**Pain sobre Konan**

- A Konan é forte, mas quase não faz nada. Só fica dobrando aqueles papeizinhos idiotas.

_- Oi Konan. Precisamos de você na sala de emergências. É uma emergência._

_- Não dá. To ocupada. – Dobrando_

_- Mas é mais importante._

_- E ela tem um certo poder de adivinhação que me irrita._

_- O que é? Já sei, como vamos capturar a kyuubi?_

_- É... ='(_

- Ela quer sempre ficar comprando coisas para o covil

_- Pain, vamos comprar um novo sofá? _

_- Aham... _

_E compra o sofá._

_- Mas agora esse sofá não combina com o tapete. Vamos comprar outro tapete._

- Isso irrita á mim e ao Kakuzu. U.U

- É! – Kakuzu tendo uma participação especial.

**Konan sobre Pain**

- O Pain é... fofo.

_- Konan, vamos logo._

_- Calmaí. To me arrumando._

_- Vai logo. Estamos atrasados._

_- Espera._

_- Só estamos indo para a sala de emergências, para que se emperiquitar tanto? – Sai bufando_

- Ta bom. Nem TÃO fofo. Talvez meigo...

_- Konan, faz meu café._

_- Tá! ^^ Mas só se pedir por favor._

_- Vai logo mulher._

_- O.O_

**Zetsu sobre Tobi**

- O Tobi é... um good boy.

_- Zetsu senpai, achei o anel do Sasori-Senpai! _

_- Ótimo Tobi. Good Boy! –Tapinha na cabeça_

**Tobi sobre Zetsu.**

- Tobi adorar Zetsu-Senpai, por que tobi ser a good boy. ^^

_- O Tobi é... um good boy._

_- Zetsu senpai, achei o anel do Sasori-Senpai! _

_- Ótimo Tobi. Good Boy! –Tapinha na cabeça_

_Fim!_


End file.
